Gaara and His Twin Sister
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Gaara had a twin sister, that was the only person he cared for.


Gaara had a twin sister, that was the only person he cared for.

Incest warning, Don't like, Don't read

One - Shot

"Fine just leave me out of this, because if either one of them show up, you're a dead man." glared Temari, because Kankuro was gonna kill Konohamaru, now he was going to fight Sasuke.

Needle flew towards him, causing him to jump back.

"Tsk, Tsk Kankuro." mused a dark soft female voice.

"Kankuro, Stop. Your being a disgrace to our village." spoke up a dark male voice.

They turned, looking up to the tree Sasuke as in.

Gaara was upside on a tree branch. He was wearing his usually outfit, with his gourd on his back. He was glaring straight at Kankuro, with his teal-green eyes.

Standing above him, was a female.

She had thigh length dark crimson/blood red/black hair, in a high pony-tail, it was braided down her back. Pale soft ivory smooth skin, rose red lips, pulled into a taunting smirk. Ice-green eyes. She was wearing a dark red shinobi long sleeved mesh shirt, with a leather tight black tube top over it. She had the same pants as Gaara. 2 ½ in. black combat boots, black fingerless leather gloves. Her head band was tied to her belt. Hanging around her neck was a deep blue crystal heart, that was the size of a quarter, inside of it was an endless amount of sad, that she could use as a weapon or it protects her on it own, it hung around her neck with an unbreakable chain.

All in all, she was a dam near female version of Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. Hey Violet." stuttered Kankuro, with fear rolling off him in waves, just at the sight of the twins.

"Cause trouble again and I'll kill you." warned Gaara, as he and Violet disappeared in a whirl of sad, only to reappear next to him and Temari.

"Temari, you're the oldest, next time stop him or you'll join him in death." glared Violet with distaste for her elder sibling.

"OK" whispered Temari in fear, of her younger sibling.

Violet gave a sneer towards her, before looking towards Naruto, and the three kids and Sakura, then up to Sasuke, who was in the tree looking down at them. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as, Sasuke was clearly appraising her outfit and body. To her, his whole being screamed jackass, and she had hated jackass's. She suppressed a smirk when she heard her twin growl at the boy.

"Let's go." commanded Gaara. Violet nodded, turning and walking away.

"Hey you! What's your name?" called Sasuke.

"Who me?" smiled Temari.

"No, the one with the gourd on his back, and the female next to him." he pointed to Gaara and Violet, making Temari huff in annoyance.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. Who are you?" spoke Gaara, in a dark tone.

"I am Sasuke Uhchiha, who's the female next to you?" he asked with a cocky smirk

"I am Violet of the Desert, Twin sister of Gaara." answered Violet, with a dark tent of warning. As Sasuke sized her brother up, before looking at her with lust.

"Let's go!" ordered Gaara, who was glaring at Sasuke, for looking at her sister, his twin sister.

"See you around or not." waved Temari, as they disappeared back to their apartment.

At their apartment

"Your idiots! Next time your given a direct order, Follow it!" glared Baki, their sensei.

"Lay off. Me and Gaara already took care of it." ordered Violet rolling her eyes at the man she hated.

"Stay out of this girl." he barked out , forgetting who he was talking to. His eyes widen, when he found himself pinned to the wall by Gaara's sand.

"You talk to her that way again and I'll kill you." Gaara growled darkly, before releasing him. He and Violet left the room, going back to their room.

"Man, I thought you learned by now, that the only person on this wretched planet, that Gaara cares about is Violet, his twin, and she him." spoke up Kankuro.

Temari shook her head at Baki, before glancing the door way that her younger sibling went out.

With Gaara and Violet.

"Did you really have do that?" signed Violet, sitting on the bed, they shared.

"Mmm" Gaara glanced at his sister, the only person he cared for.

"Gaara, please try an control your temper, like I have too." she smiled at him with a soft look.

Gaara was a beside her in a flash, stroking her cheek. She let loose a delighted low purr of content. She froze though, glancing up quickly in to his eyes, with she sensed his blood lust rise. Her icy-green eyes met his teal green-teal ones, that were tinted yellow. Her breath caught in her throat, when he leaned forward, tilting her head back, tracing her bottom lip, with his thumb.

"Gaara." she whispered in a soft tone filled with desire

Right before he crashed his mouth down on top of hers, in a heated kiss. She returned it full force. He brought up his left hand burying it in her hair, that he released from it's binding. She groaned, as she fell backwards onto the bed, with him on top of her. She moaned as he trailed his lips down her throat, to her neck. A gasp tore from her jaw, when she felt him bite her while trying to get her top off.

"Gaara." she tugged on his hair, to get his attention.

"What?" he growled, glancing into her eyes, with his yellow and teal green eyes.

"Not here, unless you wish everyone to hear us." she smirked at him.

Sand whirled around them, teleporting them to the middle of the forest. The sand formed an unbreakable doom around them, for protection.

He crashed his lips on to hers, scraping her bottom lip with his fangs that grew. Violet knew, that Shikaku was slightly merged with her older twin, her lover. She felt her own demon rise, to greet his. In a quick movement their clothes were in a pile off to the side, both of them naked. Violet groaned in pleasure, as he laid right in between her legs, rubbing his hardened member against her heated core.

"Gaara." she pleaded, with a look of longing on her face.

With a low growl, he thrusted hard, and her fast into her hot, dripping, wet sheath. She threw her head back, moaning in pleasure, as he thrusted hard, fast, harsh, in and out of her. Her nails grew slightly longer, she raked them hard down his back, leaving dark red angry welts. Causing him to grip her hips harshly, bruising, as he pounded fast in to her. She looked into his eyes, as she screamed, when she came hard and fast.

She let loose another scream of both pleasure and pain when she felt him bite into her right shoulder, drawing blood, quickly as fast as a viper, she bit him on his left shoulder, drawing blood. They both pulled back, seeing each others blood, on the others lips.

Violet threw her head back, screaming again as she came hard and fast, this time Gaara Came with her, letting loose a loud growl, he thrusted for ward spilling his seed deep with in her womb.

He laid down on the cool grass, pulling Violet to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Violet." he murmured softly against her head.

"I love you so, so much Gaara." she mumbled to him.

"And I you." he replied softly her tightening his grip on her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Gaara?" she spoke after a few minutes.

"Mmm" he shifted a little.

"Promise me, we'll always be together, no matter what. Even in death or life." She whispered moving closer to him.

"Together Forever, even in death" he promised, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

And Together they stayed, cause by each others sides, they could over come anything, that the world threw them


End file.
